


Ben's secret Isle boy

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Decisions, Bad Parent Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Biting, Bottom Carlos, Bottom Carlos De Vil, Boys Kissing, Carlos De Vil - Freeform, Carlos de Vil-centric, Crying, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Descendants - Freeform, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evie - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Grinding, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what to tag, Injury, Inspired by Descendants (Disney Movies), Jay - Freeform, King Ben, M/M, Mal - Freeform, Nasty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Protective Ben, Protective Carlos, Recovery, Romance, Rude - Freeform, Rutting, Sad, Sexy Times, Singing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Soft Ben, Soft carlos, Swearing, Teasing, Top Ben, Topping from the Bottom, Trouble, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), Villains, ben likes to bite, ben x carlos, benlos, carlos & harry, carlos is thriving, hickey, hidden identity, hot carlos, pup - Freeform, someone roleplay with me, someone rp, the VK's leave carlos behind, villain carlos, villain kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: What if the VK's left Carlos behind. Carlos grows up on the Isle becoming better at stealing, being less shy.What happens when Ben goes against rules and secretly visits the Isle with Evie Mal and Jay to talk to her father.What if Ben gets lost... and gets chased through the market only to be found by a certain white haired boy?Benlossecret relationshipshidden identitiessexy scenesdirty dancingBen becomes obsessed over the pup he meets on the Isle and secretly keeps visiting him, learning how to act... and hopefully he'll get a boyfriend out of it.... it just so happens that his boyfriend also seems to be a sassy and sexy badboy.... oh how he wishes his mother could see him now
Relationships: Ben & Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Jay, ben/mal past, harry hook & carlos de vil & ben
Series: Descendants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Ben's secret Isle boy

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't have anyone to read this over and check for mistakes so please be nice.  
> Comments are appreciated.  
> I would love if someone we're to rp my boys with me.... please i'm desperate.  
> carlos centric. Slow burn. I haven't planned this.... but i haven't seen many cocky carlos and flustered ben fanfics sooooo

Carlos hums quietly to himself. Looking through the edge of the market, it was a lot easier to steal from the edges, as there were less people surrounding them. He shoves his hands in his pockets and grins as he began to walk towards the stalls, taking a peek at what was on offer. Bread…. Mouldy…. Tomatoes? rotten…. He grunts to himself unhappily though instantly eyes up the fresh apples on the next stall and pushes his hair back before walking over easily, not to bring attention to himself more than necessary. The red, black and white leather look already gave him up as much as he could, being the son of one of the cruellest villains did that. He couldn’t help it that he looked good in the colours.

  
He whistles to himself and stands next to the lady who was paying for an apple, waiting until the store owner turns towards her before swiping an apple and smirking as the man yells, oh yeah, this was the best part. He laughs to himself as he dashes into the depths of the market, tripping people, pushing baskets of food over and escaping over alley walls and beams until he was sure he wasn’t being chased anymore. Carlos giggled to himself and takes a bite from the apple as he climbs up a wall and onto a support beam. Walking over it to settle down on a roof overlooking the market. It was the best time to see people being stolen from and having bad things happen to them! It was more than amusing.

  
It would’ve been better with his old team…. His family…. His gang. The thought made him scoff, they weren’t coming for him, it’d been months since they’d left with the letter of a lifetime. Without him. Without a word. He scoffs and takes another bite of the apple. True villains didn’t need friends, let alone a gang.  
Sometimes he liked to wonder what Mal, Jay and Evie were doing over there. Were they happy? Healthy? They had most likely replaced him with another person. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and he pulls his legs to his chest narrowing his eyes as he chews the piece in his mouth and swallows it. They probably forgot about him.  
Little sickly Carlos De Vil……He scoffs to himself, it’s kill or be killed on the Isle, Survival of the fittest. Afterall, nobody would’ve thought Carlos De Vil would live to 16. But here he was, surviving, stealing, doing his best- or well…. Worst. He smirks shaking his head, if only they could see him now. He didn’t need anyone to protect him. He wasn’t that little kid they had to protect anymore.

  
The sound of crashing and banging brought him from his memories as he looks over curiously and hums to himself. A slow smirk crosses his face at the sight of the male clumsily running through the market and tripping over a few things as he heads down an alley which Carlos had seated himself above.  
“would you look at that” he whispers to himself, running his fingers through his white hair as he decides to follow from above. Hey- if people we’re chasing him there must be a reason, and maybe. Just maybe, he’d get something out of it in the end.

  
He’s a villain after all. The Isle wasn’t the easiest place to live, anything he could steal from the clumsy male would benefit him greatly, or he’d like to think.  
It was easy to scale the roofs, having grown up with Cruella as a mother? Yeah, he was mostly outside the house, stealing, climbing, breaking things, breaking into things etc. You get the picture. But this guy? He obviously wasn’t from around here, and that excited Carlos more than anything. He must be from beyond the Isle or had a really sheltered life. The way the brunette scrambles at the wall was a pathetic display.

  
Carlos didn’t know what came over him, walking over to hop down from the wall and easily balancing on the heels of his feet, a smirk crossing his lips as he spoke “oh what do we have here?” he giggles as the male looks up at him and hums delighted as the scared look “ what? Do you need help?” he grins wider “if you give me something…. I can be persuaded” he licks his bottom lip and giggles to himself at the males surprised look. “What? You’re on the Isle, I’m not helping you for free” he scoffs a little and waited, hearing the other men’s yelling as they got closer “your times ticking “he clicks his tongue standing playfully and acting as if he was going to walk away.

  
“I… wait! Yes! Yes! I’ll do anything!” the male pleaded looking up at Carlos with nervous eyes and Carlos hummed pleased with himself, shifting to kneel again and slide an arm down, which was harder than he expected. Now Carlos wasn’t tiny- but he was on the smaller side. “fuck” he growls to himself and reaches down more, dangling over the edge as he grabs the male’s hand “pull “he spoke and drags him up, huffing a little to himself at the strain, he wasn’t on the muscular side either. More… of a scrawny guy.  
Carlos grunts as he finally managed to get the boy, he should really find something to call him, onto the wall. Standing straighter and stretching his arms above his head “okay- whoever you are” he grins as the male brushes his pants off and couldn’t help but raise his brows, okay he definitely wasn’t from here. “this isn’t over- if you want to live, I suggest you follow me as close as you can” he points at him and hums. Taking a moment to glance over him and pursing his lips.

  
This guy was taller than him by a good few inches, standing tall with brown hair and sparking hazel eyes, that honestly? Stole Carlos’s breath away. His skin was pale, clear of any dirt and grime and his clothing? It was much better, a bit dirty and less proper than the way he held himself.  
“Thank you” he spoke softly with such sincerity that Carlos scrunched his nose up and barked out a laugh “ okay- who the fuck are you?” he snorts shaking his head “ we don’t say thank you on the Isle” he snickers to himself before looking down as three men made their way into the alley “ ooh what did you do blue?” he hums to the male who looked a bit in shock at everything.

  
Carlos shakes his head and leans down to laugh at them “ ooohh guess I’m stealing your man” he spoke cockily and hums to himself, smirking and winking down at them with a smirk as they began to yell and try to climb up “ oh- I don’t think that’s a good idea there” he licks his lip playfully and kicks a few pieces of crumbled rocks down at them. Felling giddy with the possibility of a run, “c’mon there blue” he spoke and grabs the male’s leathered arm before dragging him to the rooftops, easily navigating the areas and scoffing as they came to a gap “ will you jump?” he asks grinning wildly “ or are you chicken?” he licks his lips playfully waving the wallet he’d taken from his pocket “ better watch yourself blue” he smirks and winks, taking a running start and easily jumping the gap. He didn’t expect the guy to watch him with narrowed eyes before running and leaping over.

Carlos licks over his teeth at the sight and moves forwards, fingers curling in the front of his shirt to drag him off of the ledge “ nice” he smirks “ I didn’t expect you to jump, it was a good try” he snarks playfully before tugging him close and looking him in the eyes, chests touching as he hums looking him over once more “….. Not bad” he grins at the male’s breathlessness.  
“Oh, don’t worry” he smirks more and hums “I don’t bite……hard” he grins widely at how his mouth dropped and Carlos grins widely, it would be fun to play around with blue…. His reactions were pretty entertaining.

His thought process was stopped soon as they heard yelling, a sigh escaping his lips as he looks at Blue, “ You ready for a chase?” he hums fondly and grabs his hand as he began to run along the roof, blinking in surprise at the males surprised laughter. A small grin crossing his lips as he leads the male to his own home away from home, clicking his tongue fondly as they slow to a walk “so…. Blue” he spoke grinning slyly and shoving him inside the small shabby house. “You’re not from around, here are you?” he asks and watches him sit down. Playfully moving a chair to sit on it backwards and rest his folded arms on the back of the chair and grins “You don’t look like it” he purses his lips. “unless your parents just kept you inside” he suggests and chuckles.

“No…. I- “he froze before nodding “my name is Be-You know what? I like Blue” he admits softly and looks at the shorter male in front of him and breaths out before smiling softly, which confused Carlos more than anything, but he eyes him up easily “ okay…..so Blue” he spoke smirking “ What got you into trouble with the pirates hmm? Steal something of theirs?” he asks curiously “it’s not every day they’re running through the market”


End file.
